<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh They Fuckin by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033689">Oh They Fuckin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>No Plot/Plotless, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, mlnb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot just Red fucking Cyan in his spaceship dorm after Cyan finishes his tasks because I'm horny</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan/Red (Among Us), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh They Fuckin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is literally the first smut fic I've ever written and Im posting it cuz Im insane. Red is nonbinary (they/them pronouns only). Theyre also one of the imposters, but Cyan doesn't know that and also it doesn't matter cuz it never becomes relevant during the sex, lmao.</p>
<p>Also i ran out of space on my notes app so i just left it kinda unfinished, oh well. (At least one character finishes tho so dont worry about that WINK WONK.) Im just practicing smut so feel free to explain in detail what you hate about this (or maybe....what u like...? 😳🥺)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyan obeyed the gentle, yet firm press of Red's hands on his upper back, guiding his chest into the sheets, and eagerly lifted his hips, presenting to his quiet partner. Red grinded into Cyan promisingly, their hands moving from Cyan's back to either side of his shoulders, the bed shifted with their weight, and his heart sped up as he felt Red's body cage him in, claiming him.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes as Red prepared him with their fingers, letting out small grunts of pleasure. Then Red leaned forward to speak in a tone that matched their grip- gentle but firm, "open your legs for me." Immediately Cyan's knees were wide apart, inviting Red in, and Red took it, placing their own legs between Cyan's, holding him open, pressing their warmth against his behind, their lean arms firm on either side of him. Heart thundering in his ears, Cyan let out a shaky breath and pushed his back into Red, impatient.</p>
<p>Suddenly the gentle, sultry voice was in Cyan's right ear, "be good for me, ok kitten?"</p>
<p>That made him feel insane. His crotch pooled with heat as his length went absolutely rigid. He could only whine something that sounded like affirmation, desperate to let Red know that he was theirs. Red kissed him gently on the neck, sucked on the skin there until Cyan was curled into them and moaning, before finally putting a steadying hand on his ass, and guiding their own member into his entrance.</p>
<p>"Oh," Red rumbled in satisfaction, making Cyan's dick feel ready to explode. "Yes, you fit so nicely around my cock."</p>
<p>That's when Cyan knew he wasn't going to last long. After one, two, three thrusts of Red's hips, Cyan came with a moan, squeezing around Red as he rode out his orgasm, feeling wild with the heat in his groin. Red didn't make much sound except for a small grunt when Cyan involuntarily squeezed particularly hard, then finally relaxed, panting. A small feeling of shame blossomed in his chest, as Cyan was sure he had disappointed them- but then that sweet, sweet voice was at his right ear again.</p>
<p>"You're so fucking hot," they said. "I could watch you cum on my cock all night."</p>
<p>Cyan gasped as Red's hand closed around his dick, using his own cum as lube as they stroked him firmly. Overwhelmed, Cyan seized around Red, earning a small, erotic moan from their lips. His thoughts were going out the window now. All he wanted was to hear Red make that sound again, to please them, to be a good boy for them. He started thrusting his hips into Red, fucking himself nice and deep on their cock, his own cock throbbing in Red's hand.</p>
<p>"Ah-! Hah-!" Desperate moans escaped his lips.</p>
<p>Then he felt Red's mouth at his neck again, kissing him, sucking him. "Don't hold back," they ordered him, so gently, a hint of breathlessness there now. "Your sounds make me so fucking wet."</p>
<p>So Cyan let out his voice, lost in the bliss of Red's kisses, their soft hand on his cock, the feeling of fullness, the blessed sparks of pleasure when they thrust at just the right angle</p>
<p>"Fuck! I'm gonna cum-!" Cyan warned, gasping.</p>
<p>"Go ahead," Red muttered between sucking on his neck. "Cum for me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>